Happy Birthday-Jenny's Big Activation
by Strange Kidd
Summary: Ever wondered about how our Jenny/XJ-9 came to life and became the 16-year old robot superhero we all know and love? Find out in this super short story!


**Hello, hello! Happy New Year! :) This is another one of my fanfics, and I hope you enjoy. I may go update it again to add some trivia about this story, though.**

 **I do not own the original show, or its characters. All credits go to Nickelodeon and the original show creators (especially Rob Renzetti).**

 **"The Big Activation"**

 **by Strange Kidd**

* * *

 **Monday, August 1st, 2067**

It was a quiet Monday morning inside Nora's lab. A metallic door slid open like an elevator to allow the inventor in.

A mechanical girl stands like ice in a giant shatter-proof glass pillar. Her lips were unmoving, and her eyes were closed. She stood six-feet tall while her entire steel body was connected my miniature wires, with the exception of her feet. Underneath her feet were bulkier wires that had to be forced off by the robot girl herself when she wakes up...for the _first_ time.

Its creator, Nora Wakeman, also stood like ice in front of the glass pillar, only she was alive. She hastily scribbled her notes on a clipboard and checked her creation, XJ-9, at the same time.

Even though her outer posture looked composed, her inner child felt insanely nervous. It's been several years since Nora attempted to build a robot that didn't think or act like a machine. A robot that had perfect artificial-intelligence while it could still do its job to fight crime and patrol the world. Just thinking about it makes her feel sick to her stomach! Nora recalls that _one time._ That time when she was a famous global protector from Skyway Patrol. She built her creation of Armageddroid, the largest and deadliest robot she's built so far, even though she _never_ , in her right mind, intended it to _be_ that way. But since it didn't know its right from wrong, it nearly costed a bunch of horrid consequences.

 _It nearly costed me my reputation and my life!_ Nora thought bitterly. _It nearly costed EVERYONE'S lives! It nearly costed the world **Armageddon.**_

Nora shook off the thought quickly. She needed to focus on XJ-9, her creation, right now.

Global Response Unit XJ-9 was actually built after Nora's previous eight prototypes, which failed just like Armageddroid did. XJs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8—the eight prototypes—were now relocated into the basement inside Nora's house.

When Nora finished prancing around her lab—checking her notes and her robot on and off—she was now ready...for _**the big activation.**_

* * *

Just then, she saw a big lever right next to the pillar. This was the lever that would activate XJ-9. Although, she hesitated at first. Although she wasn't that religious, she quietly prayed for a few moments.

"Dear God,"she told herself. "I hope this works."

Now that Nora found the perfect time to resume, she immediately walked over to the lever and pulled it.

 **FLASH!**

In an instant, Nora backed away with her clipboard. She knew that the flashing would occur since it happened over the times she first activated her other prototypes. But it all happened _so_ fast, and the light was blindingly bright! After all, it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

TVs and computers also turn just as the lever was pulled. The most significant one was on top of the pillar attached to the wall. It said, **"ACTIVATION SEQUENCE IN PROGRESS".**

At last, the eyes of the mechanical girl finally opened, but they glowed ever so brightly as well. At this point, the entire lab room belonging to Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman was illuminated by so much light that if you were there, it seemed like the place was about to explode! But luckily, it hadn't (not "yet" anyway).

While Nora hid her eyes to block the dramatic glow, she hadn't noticed that the wires connected to XJ-9 started to snap off. These special wires are supposed to give the gynoid a little energy before she could awaken for the first time. Since they began snapping off, it meant the robot had enough energy, and she was good to go.

When all the wires have fallen, the secret exit from the pillar slowly slid open, making way for the robot girl to step out. Smoke from inside the pillar starts to appear, and it filled up the room. With so much gas in the way, it made her look like a menacing shadow. Her eyes glowed, and even her height looked frightening. But Nora wasn't that afraid. She didn't take the chance of backing away any further.

The moment XJ-9 stopped walking and stood in position was the moment that everything (except for the robot girl herself) began to shut down. After a while, the smoke cleared out. The TVs and computers began to turn off. The secret door from the pillar slid closed. Everything went silent and normal again.

As the glowing from XJ-9's eyes start fading out, her pupils appeared, and she blinked for the very first time. The teenage robot girl had a face that read,"Who are you? Where am I?" plastered all over her face.

Nora decided that this was the perfect time to say her introduction.

"Greetings, XJ-9!" Dr. Wakeman said."I am happy to welcome you to your first day on Earth. I am your creator, Dr. Noreen Wakeman, Nora for short. You have a special purpose on Earth, but we'll get to that later. For now, as your creator, I will teach you everything about this lab and this house from top to bottom. If I have to, I will also teach you some things _about_ Earth. Any questions before we get started?"

Slightly puzzled, XJ-9 stared at her creator from up and down while thinking of that word: _"creator"._ Her mechanical brain automatically transfers a definition for it: _a person or thing that brings something into existence_. One of the synonyms were _"maker",_ which meant: _a person or thing that makes or produces something._ Nora _"produced"_ her, XJ-9 thought. She also knew that the past tense of _"make"_ was _"made" ._ Her creator _"made"_ her. Her creator brought life into the robot girl as if she _"owned"_ her...like a daughter. If XJ-9 was like a _"daughter"_ to her creator, then that meant her creator was like...a _parent._ The teenage robot girl smiled at that thought. She knew at that point that her creator was technically her...

"...M-mother?" XJ-9 said out loud, for the first time of course."Are you my mother?"

Nora hesitates for a moment. She knew after building the robot girl herself, it was her responsibility to take care of it. But she hadn't realized until now that she was now sort of a "mother" to XJ-9. Though, like XJ-9, she smiled at the thought of it as well. Even though she hadn't intended XJ-9 to be like her _"daughter",_ the creator sort of felt the need to form a bond between _her_ robot girl rather than just take care of it.

Both XJ-9 and her _mom_ held out arms behind each other for a hug. At that point, Nora said...

"Yes. I _am_ your mother. Happy birthday, XJ-9."

Nora knew that as soon as she finishes training XJ-9 (and maybe tutoring her), the mechanical girl would have to start fighting for Tremorton (her current residence) and the world. But Nora also wanted to make sure that she loves her robot daughter as much as she could, would, and should.

Meanwhile, behind the scene, they hadn't noticed that one more computer was still on. In a blocky bright text, it read:

 **ACTIVATION SEQUENCE COMPLETED. ALL SYSTEMS AND NETWORKS WORKING PERFECTLY.**

 **ERRORS: 0%**

 **MENTAL FUNCTION: 100%**

 **PHYSICAL FUNCTION: 100%**

 **OTHER FUNCTIONS: 100%**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

* * *

 **~~~THE END~~~**

* * *

 **UPDATE (1/24/2016):**

 **Hello folks! It's trivia time! Anyway, first of all I would like to take time to say thank you to anyone who read my REALLY SHORT fanfic (even though I didn't get a ton of reviews). Even though it was really short, there are some interesting facts as to why I wrote it. And you will see right about...NOW.**

 **1: The date of when it took place (as you could see in the beginning of the story) was actually the day the show first aired (with the exception of the year 2067 because we just entered the 21st century). The year it first aired was the year 2003. (In other words, August 1st, 2003.) Since the show was sort of "born" on TV that day, I decided that would be the day that Jenny would be "born" or "created".**

 **2: This story was inspired by two comic strips I've seen a while back on a site called DeviantArt. One earlier one called "The Birth", the second one called "Activation Day"(or "Jenny's Activation"). Here are the links to them if you want to take a peek:**

 **art/NUMBER-100-XJ9-THE-BIRTH-98376985**

 **art/Jenny-s-Activation-200842191**

 **3: I used Google dictionary for the part where Jenny was thinking about words such as "produced", "maker", and "creator".**

 **4: The part where her mother said "Happy birthday" was actually inspired by the earlier comic strip I was talking about before ("The Birth").**

 **That's all for my trivia. Once again, I thank you for reading my really, really short story! :) Hopefully, in the future, my stories will get longer. Bye bye!**

 **-Strange Kidd**


End file.
